Understated
by Cyndi
Summary: What makes someone a hero? Optimus and June have a little chat, and the subject comes up. ONESHOT


Note: This is a friendship fic.

.o

**Understated**

.o

Miko's impromptu concert wasn't something June Darby wanted to listen to after a hectic day at work. Not even Bumblebee's cute, big eyes offered relief from the headache brewing in her skull. She made an excuse about needing fresh air and sought the quiet solitude of the outdoors.

Optimus had the same idea she did. He stood several hundred yards from the hidden base entrance. The brilliant orange sunset stretched his shadow further than she could see.

June walked up to Optimus' pillar-like legs. Her shadow wasn't nearly as long as his.

"Hi, Optimus. Nice sunset, eh?"

The giant Autobot leader shifted to look down at her. Gold and orange from the growing dusk reflected off his smooth silver face.

"Yes, it is." His voice rumbled, a quiet, comforting baritone. "Hello, Mrs. Darby."

"Hope I'm not bothering you. Miko has a full on concert going in there. Not my style, but Jack's having fun." June pushed her hands into the pockets of her sweater. "So, what's a guy like you do out here?"

"I come outside to think." Optimus replied simply. He refocused on the horizon. His thick, metallic eyebrows settled into a line. "And to worry."

"I know how you feel," she said.

Optimus looked down at her. One eyebrow rose slightly.

She met his optics and smiled. "I'm a mom. I worry about Jack all the time. It's what moms do when we're not yelling at our kids to get up, get to school, do their homework and don't stay out past curfew. Probably silly when I compare it to what you're going through."

Then she sobered, looking down at her feet. "When he wasn't coming home at a reasonable hour, I worried. I could come up with a million scenarios about him getting hurt, killed or arrested. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to him because I wasn't there to protect him. I know my Jack-I know his heart and I know he's a smart kid, but I just-I _worry_."

Optimus' optics softened. They were always sad, June noticed, as if he carried the weight of the world on his broad, red shoulders.

"You're right. It is a lot like that, Mrs. Darby."

June scuffed her heels on the dusty ground. "Arcee told me about Cliffjumper. I'm sorry you lost him."

"Arcee has it harder than most. Just as you know Jack-I know my soldiers. I can tell something happened between Arcee and Starscream. Arcee will talk to me about it if it becomes an issue in the future. I won't pressure her about it. She knows my audios are ready to listen if she needs to talk. I'm always willing to listen to my friends."

"Ooh, a listener. Nice. I always did like the strong, silent type." June replied, cracking a small grin. "You know, you're just like a friend of mine."

"Oh?"

"His name's Larry. He was a captain in the Marine Corps, and he fought in Vietnam. You would've looked at him and thought he was gonna bark orders at you until you felt two inches tall. Except he didn't. He was so gentle, but he made people listen. 'Don't be a loudmouth who goes yelling and screaming,' he liked to say, 'A real hero is strong enough to be gentle and understanding.'" June sighed and peered up at Optimus' face. "He died a few months ago, unexpectedly. But you really remind me of him, Optimus. If you had a mustache and a nose, I'd even say you look just like Peter, his _brother_. Well, if Peter was a robot."

Optimus rumbled in quiet amusement. "I'm honored." Then, looking down to meet her eyes, he spoke even softer. "And my condolences for the loss of your friend."

She asked, "Being a hero isn't easy, is it?"

He shook his head. "I'm not fighting this war to be anyone's hero, Mrs. Darby."

"I know you aren't." June reached out to pat his leg, but decided against it. "Those bad guys out there-they have a lot of soldiers. There's no way you're going to kill them all."

"Killing them isn't my goal." Optimus' voice remained even, but it carried an undercurrent of sadness. "My hope is to change Megatron's mind. We fought side by side once. We were so close-nearly one being in two Sparks. It is far too painful to discuss now, but..." He closed his eyes, slowly, and his mouth tightened into a line. The wrinkle in his stoic manner smoothed away. He opened his optics and continued. "Where there is life, there is hope. Where there is hope, there is a chance for change. No matter how small the chance is, I will take it because I believe _everyone_ deserves that chance."

The sun was nearly gone. Traces of deep red and purple hung on the horizon. June glanced back at where her shadow converged with Optimus'. She looked up to find Optimus still gazing down at her.

"Hope and change are good things to fight for." She said.

"I've lost my world." Optimus said. More quietly, he added, "There are already people like the Decepticons on your planet. If I can't change Megatron's mind-then I hope, at least, to change the minds of the people already starting on the same path he has taken. This world mustn't face the same fate as Cybertron."

"Trying to change the world...it's hard work. Harder than raising a kid, and that's a scary job in itself when nothing is as safe as it was thirty years ago. But with people like you around? The world feels just a little bit safer." This time, June reached out and touched the side of his leg. It felt solid and strong, yet smooth as porcelain. "That's what heroes _do_, Optimus, and I'm sure your people appreciate it. I know I do."

Optimus ducked his head and offered her the first smile she'd ever seen from him. It was small, simple and understated, but it made his blue optics twinkle. "Thank you, Mrs. Darby."

June smiled back. "Please, you can call me June."

"June." Optimus knelt in one smooth motion and offered his hand. "We should head back inside."

Hesitantly, June stepped onto his little finger. Her weight didn't affect his hand at all. She sat cross-legged on his palm. It felt a little like riding an elevator when he rose to his feet and began walking towards the concealed base entrance. Optimus moved as smoothly as being made of flesh and bone.

Just outside the entrance, he paused. "By the way, June..."

"Hm?" She scooted herself around to see his face.

Optimus' expression stayed serious. "I think you have done a fine job raising Jack. Someday, perhaps, he will be a hero, too."

Heat rushed to June's cheeks. She swore that if Optimus Prime was born a human being, he would be the most perfect father to any child on the planet.

"Larry would have loved you," she said.

Optimus treated her to his smile again as they slipped into the base and joined the others.


End file.
